Payback for the Past
by Sportfanatic2007
Summary: Sonny Corinthos wants payback for a rivalry between his family and the Cramer family. Last four chapters are up! Feedback is welcome and appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "One Life to Live," "General Hospital," or anything associated with the two. I am merely borrowing the ideas for a little bit of fun. Enjoy!!**

Port Charles, New York was probably one of the most unpredictable places in the United States. Something could happen one moment, and then everything would change, usually for the worse before it got better. Even so, there was one constant in town: the mob presence.

The lead mobster in town was a man named Sonny Corinthos. He was so powerful that he actually took over the rival business, the Zacchara business, some time ago. After this deal was closed, it seemed like the Corinthos business completely took over Port Charles.

Sonny came to the realization one Thursday afternoon as he and Jason Morgan, his right hand, were plotting their next moves.

"Is it just me, or have we done everything we can possibly do in this town?" Sonny asked Jason.

"No, I think we have," replied Jason, "Even if there's something we didn't do, the cops would be on to us."

"True," said Sonny, "So for us to do anything, we would have to take our business elsewhere."

"Where would that be?" Jason asked, with a semi-confused look on his face.

Almost at that exact moment, there was a story on a national news channel about the swearing in of Dorian Cramer Lord as mayor of Llanview, Pennsylvania.

"That's it," said Sonny, looking at the TV, "We'll take our business to Llanview."

"Whatever you say, boss," said Jason.

The two began plotting their plan, and would continue working on it for about an hour or so. In that time, they found that the Cramer and Corinthos families were rivals back in the town of Oakdale, New Jersey when both families lived there about 40 years earlier. The two would fight for power and money, with the Cramers usually getting their way. However, both families relocated before anything violent could happen in Oakdale.

After some careful thought, and some research, Sonny decided that as revenge for the Cramers dominating Oakdale during the years when both families lived there, Sonny and Jason would go into Llanview and kidnap Blair, the mayor's niece.

"So it's settled," said Sonny, "We leave for Llanview first thing in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," said Jason.

With those words, Sonny and Jason's plan was set and Llanview was about to get turned upside down yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

If Port Charles was an unpredictable town, then Llanview, Pennsylvania was just as unpredictable, if not more so. The mayor, Dorian Cramer Lord, was so crazy and unpredictable, that she would do anything to win the mayoral race. Most of the time, people wondered if she was sane enough to run the town. Dorian eventually lost the race to Viki Banks, but became mayor when Viki resigned do unforeseen circumstances. Once Dorian was sworn in, there was no telling what would happen in Llanview.

Llanview wasn't always unpredictable when the Buchanans were the only powerful family living in town. Things were calm and stable. It wasn't until the Cramers came in that things got crazy. The Buchanans and Cramers fought for power, but there was no money involved, unlike everything that happened between the Cramer and Corinthos families back in Oakdale.

Dorian was being sworn in as mayor of Llanview on a Thursday afternoon in December. In fact, it was the same afternoon that Sonny and Jason were making their plan to go to Llanview and kidnap Blair. Of course, no one in Llanview had any idea of this at the time.

After taking the oath of office, Dorian gave a speech that had her supporters going crazy with happiness.

"As your new mayor, I can guarantee that change will be coming to Llanview! This town will be cleaner and safer for all! Thank you all for your support and here's to the next four years!" said Dorian to the crowd.

Her speech sounded so full of hope and promise, but what Dorian didn't know was that within the next 24 hours, her own family's safety would be at risk because Sonny Corinthos wanted payback for a rivalry that took place decades earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sonny and Jason left Port Charles for Llanview to put their plan into place. It turns out that Sonny knew a resident of Llanview, Don Festa, who actually knew about the Cramers well enough to make this plan actually work.

As they were driving, Sonny told Jason, "When we get to Llanview, the first place we need to go to is Don's, so we can put the final touches on this plan."

"Sure thing," said Jason, "When exactly is this all going to be put into place?"

"As soon as tonight," replied Sonny, "After we talk to Don."

Sonny and Jason would get to Llanview about an hour and a half later and were on their way to Don's house. About ten minutes after they got to Llanview, they arrived at the house with Don himself answering the door.

"Come in," said Don, "So nice to see you, Sonny. You too, Jason."

After everyone got settled, Sonny asked Don, "What do we know about the Cramers, other than what Jason and I found out already?"

"I know that Dorian's mansion is across town, and it's called La Boulaie," said Don, "Blair lives there as well. The house is minimally secured, so this plan should go off without a hitch."

"Excellent," said Sonny, "I think we should go full speed ahead and go through with this plan tonight."

"Whatever you say, boss," said Jason.

"Tonight it is. Now, it would be best to do this after midnight, so we don't run as much of a risk of getting caught," said Don, "So tonight, Blair will be in your hands."

"Then the Cramers will have paid us back for taking over Oakdale all those years ago," said Sonny.

What the three didn't know was that this plan might fail before it had a chance to actually go off.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Port Charles, the police force noticed it was too quiet of a day in town. Since Sonny and his minions were usually causing some sort of trouble, the cops usually had their hands full. Today was not one of those days.

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio noticed how slow of a day it was and made mention of it.

"Is it just me, or does it seem a little too quiet in town today?" asked Mac.

"It definitely is," replied Dante Falconeri, one of the town cops, "Something's up."

As Dante said those words, something popped up on the Port Charles news page that Lucky Spencer, another officer, was looking at.

"You guys, I have a feeling as to why it's so slow around here today," said Lucky.

He was reading an article about Dorian's inauguration as mayor of Llanview. It appeared on the Port Charles news site because it made a slight mention of the Cramer and Corinthos rivalry, and how the Cramers once again managed to control their town.

"I knew something was up," said Mac, "Sonny's probably heading to Llanview to get revenge for what happened all those years ago."

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" asked Dante.

"No, there really isn't," said Mac, "because it's all about to happen in Pennsylvania."

"Unless someone from here goes to Llanview to figure out what's going on," said Lucky.

"Yeah, that could work," replied Mac, "but who?"

"Maybe one or two people from the force," asked Lucky, "We know Sonny like a book, so we can help the Llanview cops figure out how to take him down."

"That could work. Good idea, Officer Spencer," said Mac, "In fact, why don't you and Officer Falconeri go and see if you can help the force in Llanview."

Mac took a few moments to look up the information to contact Llanview's police commissioner, Bo Buchanan. He did, and within minutes, their plan was set.

"You two will be going to Llanview immediately, and when you get there, go directly to the police station and ask for Bo Buchanan. He's the police commissioner in Llanview," said Mac.

"You got it," said Lucky.

With those words, Dante and Lucky left the station to get ready for their trip to Llanview to help bring Sonny down.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sonny, Jason, and Don were finalizing their plan to kidnap Blair, they realized that it wasn't as simple as they thought.

"I was thinking. There's going to be an inaugural dinner at La Boulaie for Dorian tonight, which means that this plan is not going to be as easy as we thought," said Don.

"Why not?" asked Sonny.

"Added security at the mansion throughout the night, including a few hours after the dinner ends, which means a late night over there," said Jason, "That's usually the case at any event like this."

"He's right," said Don, "We got to figure out how to get you guys in that mansion to get Blair."

They thought for a moment. Jason said, "The only way we can do this is if we sneak into the party in tuxes and disguise ourselves as waiters."

"That just might work," said Sonny, "Good thing we brought our tuxes."

"So we move up the plan by four hours," said Don. "You show up in full tuxes at 8:00 sharp, take Blair hostage, and take her out the back."

"It's settled. We crash the mayor's party at eight," said Sonny.

After giving them directions to get to La Boulaie, Don gave Sonny and Jason one last piece of information.

"Take my car," said Don, "People will get suspicious if they see a car with New York plates at the mayor's dinner. Good luck in getting your revenge, Sonny."

Shortly after their conversation, Sonny and Jason left to get ready to put their plan into action. Another party in Llanview was set to end in disaster. This disaster, unlike so many in the past, was planned before the party even began.


	6. Chapter 6

Dante and Lucky arrived in Llanview at 6:00, about three hours after they left Port Charles, and two hours before the party was to start at La Boulaie. Once they entered town, Lucky said, "Mac told us to go right to Llanview's police department and ask for Bo Buchanan. He's expecting us."

The pair would arrive at the police department about 15 minutes later. Sure enough Bo was standing in the main lobby, waiting for Dante and Lucky.

Lucky went up to Bo first and asked, "Are you Commissioner Buchanan?"

Bo said,"I am. Call me Bo. Are you Officer Spencer or Officer Falconeri?"

Lucky replied, "Officer Lucky Spencer. Nice to meet you."

Dante then said, "I'm officer Dante Falconeri. Nice to meet you, Bo."

"Nice to meet you both," said Bo, "You commissioner called me earlier and said that a mobster from your town is doing something to get revenge on Dorian Lord?"

"Yes, we do," said Dante, "We read this morning that the Cramer and Corinthos families were rivals decades ago, and we have a feeling that Sonny wants payback for the Cramers being the dominant force in that time."

Bo thought for a moment. He then told Lucky and Dante, "The mayor is hosting a dinner at her mansion, La Boulaie, tonight at 8:00. If you guys want, you can go undercover and see if your man is over there, doing something he shouldn't."

"That would be fine," said Lucky, "If we find him, that's great. If not, then we just got a trip to Llanview."

"We figured that if he is down here, we can help your guys take him out, since we know Sonny like a book," said Dante.

"If he is here, your help would be most appreciated, boys," said Bo. "The other officers will be over at Dorian's shortly. You can head over and meet them there."

"Okay," said Lucky, "Thank you for letting us come down here."

"You're most welcome," said Bo, "Good luck."

With Dante and Lucky getting ready to go undercover at Dorian's party, there was almost no way that Sonny and Jason would get away with what they were planning to do. Then again, anything is possible in Llanview.


	7. Chapter 7

At 7:00, the final preparations were being completed for Dorian's party at La Boulaie. Security was going to be tight, since this was the mayor's inaugural party. However, Sonny Corinthos was still planning to kidnap Dorian's niece Blair, as revenge for the power that the Cramers had when the two families were living in Oakdale all those years ago.

A few moments later, Dante and Lucky arrived at the mansion and were looking for the Llanview officers assigned to the party. They didn't have to look far, since they were uniformed and standing at the door.

One of them, John McBain, looked at Dante and Lucky and asked them, "May I help you, gentlemen?"

Lucky replied, "I'm Lucky Spencer, and this is Dante Falconeri. We're officers from Port Charles, New York, and we're here undercover tonight."

John replied, "I'm John McBain. Bo told me about you two. Come on in. We've been waiting for you."

Lucky and Dante entered La Boulaie, and were immediately greeted by another officer, Brody Lovett.

"You must be the Port Charles officers that are here undercover tonight. I'm Brody Lovett."

Dante replied, "I'm Dante Falconeri. Nice to meet you."

Lucky then replied, "I'm Lucky Spencer."

Brody replied, "Nice to meet you both. Bo told us that a mobster from your town might be doing something evil during the party. Is that correct?"

Dante replied, "Yes. We read about Mayor Lord's inauguration and the past rivalry between the Corinthos and Cramers decades back."

Lucky then added, "We have a feeling that Sonny Corinthos came here for payback, and it might involve something going down tonight."

John said, "Okay, then. You know Sonny the best, so you two will look for him, and Brody and I will be on the lookout for anything else that might be suspicious."

"Sounds like a plan," said Lucky.

At that moment, guests were starting to arrive, and the party at La Boulaie was set to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny and Jason arrived at La Boulaie at 7:45, about 15 minutes before the start of the party. It turned out that they had two other people in on the plan. They were two of Sonny's people who had come down from Port Charles earlier, so they could totally make sure that this plan would work

They went in through the back door, since they were disguising themselves as waiters in order to make sure their plan would actually go off. They looked the part of wait staff, in full tuxes and everything, but it would only be moments before they would know if anyone actually believed it.

Sure enough, Sonny and Jason's disguises were believable. Immediately after someone noticed them, they were put to work, going into the living room of La Boulaie with trays of drinks to give to the numerous guests at the party.

Jason whispered to Sonny, "Who are we kidnapping, again?"

Sonny replied, also in a whisper, "Dorian's niece, Blair. She should be here tonight."

"Which one is Blair?" asked Jason.

"I saw a picture of her. She's tall, with long blonde hair," said Sonny.

"Okay," said Jason, who along with Sonny, went back to passing out drinks, as not to appear suspicious.

Meanwhile, the team of cops was standing by the door, looking over the party to see if anything suspicious was going on. So far, they didn't see anything.

Brody asked Dante, "Have you seen Sonny yet?"

Dante replied, "I haven't."

Lucky said, "Be sure to look out for Jason too. Almost anywhere that Sonny goes, Jason goes. We know these two like a book."

At about 8:30, everyone who was invited to the party had arrived. It was at that point that Dorian was about to make a toast.

"I just want to thank everyone for making all this possible, especially my girls. Only one could be here tonight, and that would be my niece Blair," said Dorian, with a huge smile on her face.

At that point, Blair went up to present Dorian with a bouquet of flowers. Sonny and Jason decided that this was the time to make a move. Otherwise, the plan would backfire.

Just as Sonny and Jason decided to make their move, Dante noticed that Sonny and Jason were in the room. He told Lucky, but they noticed this a little too late.

As Blair was going up to Dorian, Sonny made a huge scene and started screaming at Dorian, "Your family has taken away so much from mine 40 years ago in Oakdale!"

"Who the hell are you?" replied Dorian, just as loud, if not louder than Sonny.

"Sonny Corinthos," said Sonny, "And your family and my family were rivals back in Oakdale all those years ago, with your family controlling everything!"

"Oh, shut up already!" yelled Dorian, who was now totally angry that Sonny managed to crash the party.

Sonny just went on, "As payback for not letting my family control anything in Oakdale, we're going to control something of yours!!"

Dorian looked panicked as Sonny yelled to Jason, "Grab Blair!"

Within seconds, Jason had Blair in his arms as Dante and Lucky tried to chase after Sonny. John and Brody tried to secure the mansion so that Sonny and Jason would not get out. Nothing that the four of them did worked at that point, since Sonny and Jason had brought two extra people as backup. These two made a mess in the living room while Sonny and Jason made off with Blair.

All four cops attempted to then chase down the mobsters, but they moved too fast. Next thing they knew, Blair was gone, and Dorian sat down with her face in her hands, crying at how she could let something this horrible happen, especially since she told her supporters that Llanview would be safer than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

The party pretty much ended after Sonny and Jason made off with Blair. Dorian gave herself a moment to cry, then went back to screaming her head off.

"You two are supposedly the best cops in this town, and you let that horrible Corinthos man and his sidekicks kidnap my niece in front of all these people! You have any idea how bad this is?!" yelled Dorian at John and Brody, who didn't say anything. They were embarrassed enough without saying anything to make it worse.

Dante and Lucky didn't leave. Dorian just went up to them and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Dante said, "I'm Officer Dante Falconeri, and this is Officer Lucky Spencer. We're cops from Port Charles, New York, and were sent down here to keep an eye on Sonny and Jason."

Dorian was speechless for a moment, then simply said, "Well, you didn't do that good of a job. If I knew you would be here in the first place, I would have expected so much more of you."

"We're sorry, Dorian. All four of us will find Blair and bring her home safely," said Brody, with a concerned look on his face.

"You better, or I will do something so bad, I don't even know what it is yet," said Dorian, with an angry look and an even angrier tone in her voice.

Dorian then went upstairs, and the four cops went to leave La Boulaie. It was John who found something on the front porch.

""What's this?" asked John.

It turns out it was a ransom note, left by Sonny and his minions. Since Sonny and Jason entered through the back door, and John and Brody were by the front door the whole time, they assumed it was one of the sidekicks who placed the note when no one was paying attention to the mansion's foyer.

John opened the note and read it, "If you ever want to see your girl again, and make sure none of your other girls get hurt, bring $50,000 up to Llantano Mountain by sunrise tomorrow. Or else."

"Now, what do we do?" asked Lucky.

"First, we have to get the mayor, and let her know about this," said Brody.

Brody was able to summon one of the maids and sent her upstairs to get Dorian.

A few moments later, Dorian, still in her outfit from the party, flew down the stairs and said to the four cops, "The maid said that you needed me. What did you figure out?"

John said, "We didn't figure out anything, but we did find this."

He handed Dorian the ransom note. She simply said, "I'll get the money, then we'll go up to the mountain."

"We'll go with you. All four of us," said Brody.

The other three officers just nodded. They were partly to blame for Blair's kidnapping, so it was the least they could do.

"One thing, though," said Dante, "We can not let anyone else know about this. Otherwise, there could be serious consequences for all of us."

"Okay," said Dorian, "I'll go upstairs, get the cash, and be ready to go in a few minutes."

About ten minutes later, Dorian came back down and the five began their trip up to Llantano Mountain.

Even though everyone in the room agreed not to say a word about anything that happened that night, word about Blair's kidnapping would still spread around Llanview very quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Almost as soon as Blair had been kidnapped by Sonny and Jason, word began to spread around Llanview faster than lightning.

Todd Manning, Blair's ex-husband, was one of the first who was not at the party to find out. Since he worked for The Sun, the local newspaper, he usually found out about these kinds of things pretty quickly. He didn't attend the party, since he was watching the kids for the night while Blair went, but one of his other reporters did and called him as soon as it had happened.

Todd knew something was up the moment his cell phone went off, about a half hour into the party. Since the party only started at eight, he wasn't expecting to hear anything for at least two hours, if only for a recap of the events before the paper went to print.

Todd looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Scott Chester, the reporter who had been assigned to the event. He immediately answered, and asked Scott, "What's going on?"

Scott replied, "It's horrible news from over here. Blair has been kidnapped under everyone's noses."

Todd was speechless for a moment, and then said, "By who?"

Scott replied, "A man named Sonny Corinthos. Apparently, his family and the Cramers were rivals back in the town of Oakdale, New Jersey about forty years ago. Sonny said he wanted payback for all the power that the Cramers had."

Todd replied, "So he kidnaps Blair? Oh, boy."

Scott then said, "There's more. Apparently there were undercover cops from Port Charles, New York down here, since that's where Sonny lives now. They had a feeling that something was up, so they came down here and were undercover at the party. Even with our boys, they couldn't stop him."

"I'm stunned," replied Todd, "Okay. I'll see if anybody finds out anything. Thank you, Scott."

"You're welcome," said Scott before hanging up the phone.

Just as Todd got off the phone with Scott, Tea Delgado, a lawyer in town, and Todd's girlfriend, had come downstairs after helping put Jack and Sam, Todd and Blair's two younger kids, to bed.

Tea saw the panicked look on Todd's face and said, "Something's up."

Todd said, "That's an understatement, Tea."

"Oh my God," said Tea, "What happened?"

Todd said, "Blair was kidnapped during Dorian's party tonight, right in front of everyone."

Tea said, "That's crazy? Does any body have any idea who did it?"

"Sonny Corinthos and his right hand Jason Morgan," replied Todd, "The Corinthos and Cramer families were rivals back when the two families lived in New Jersey some time ago. Sonny wanted payback for all the power that the Cramers had, so he went and did this tonight."

Tea simply shook her head and said, "That's just awful. I mean, Blair and I are sort of rivals, but I would never wish for anything like this to happen to her"

"I know you wouldn't," said Todd, with a distraught look on his face, "I just don't know if we should wake up the kids and tell them."

"Tell us what?" asked Starr, Todd and Blair's daughter, who had just come in with her daughter Hope.

"You're mother was kidnapped at Dorian's party, right in front of everyone," said Todd.

All the color went out of Starr's face at that moment. Todd then went on to tell her the story of events that happened that night.

Starr replied, "If I know Aunt Dorian, she's probably doing everything she can to get Mom back safe and sound."

"You're probably right," said Todd.

Starr was right, even though no one in the house knew about what had happened at La Boulaie that night after all the guests had left the party.


	11. Chapter 11

While word was spreading about Blair's kidnapping around Llanview, Mac had called Lucky to see what was going on.

Lucky answered and said to Mac, "Well, we were right. Sonny did want payback for the past events. He got away with Blair."

Mac replied, "How?"

"Sonny had two other people with him and Jason, so apparently they were prepared. They're always one step ahead of us," said Lucky.

"So, now what?" asked Mac.

"We're with the Llanview cops searching for where Sonny and Jason could have taken Blair," replied Lucky.

"What about after you find them?" asked Mac.

"Dante and I will be bringing them all back to Port Charles ourselves," said Lucky, "Then they will have serious consequences."

"We'll deal with that later. Just find them first," Mac told Lucky.

"That's what we're going to do," Lucky said before the two hung up.

John asked Lucky, "Who was that?"

"Mac Scorpio, our boss back in Port Charles," said Lucky.

Brody then asked, "Did he want to know what happened?"

"He did, and I told him. He said for right now, just to worry about finding everyone and making sure Blair's safe," said Lucky.

Ironically, just as Lucky said those words, rain started to pour down, which meant that the mission would not be as easy as the five had originally thought.

Dorian said, "This is going to be a long night. With this weather, it's going to take us forever to get to the base of Llantano Mountain, and even longer to get up the hill."

Nobody else in the car said a word. They all knew that Dorian was right. They just hoped they were going to make it up to Llantano before sunrise.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Sonny and Jason were up at Llantano Mountain with Blair. Blair was totally restless and loud, so they strapped her down once they got to the old fort on the mountain.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" asked Blair, who looked more angy than terrified at this point.

"Payback for the past," said Sonny, "Your family controlled it all when we all lived in New Jersey all those years ago, so it was time for a Corinthos to control something."

"You could have had anything! Money, a vase in the foyer, anything at all!!" yelled Blair, "Whay did it lead to this?"'

Sonny replied, "It needed to be something that would make headlines too, my dear. Money and possessions would not have come close."

"This is what being a mobster does to you?" asked Blair, "You didn't say anything. You didn't need to. I can tell, just by your attitudes and what just happened tonight. You have very twisted minds. Both of you."

Jason didn't say anything. He was too afraid of what Blair might say to him, so he just kept quiet and let Sonny do all the talking.

"Just shut up already!" yelled Sonny, "I'm so sick of your mouth, Blair! Shut up or otherwise, we'll take you far away from here."

Blair did as she was told. She did not want to be dragged off to whatever crazy place Sonny was taking about. Llanview was where she wanted to stay, so Blair just cooperated and kept quiet.

As Sonny told Blair to shut up, sounds of rain and thunder could be heard outside the fort.

"Well, there's a thunderstorm going on tonight," replied Sonny, "If anyone thinks to come here to find you, it won't be tonight, since they might not be able to make it up the mountain, with the horrible weather we're having."

Blair remained quiet, but was thinking that Sonny was wrong. If she knew her Aunt Dorian and the Llanview cops as well as she did, she was sure that they would do whatever it took to rescue her.

What was supossed to be a night of celebration and joy had turned into a night filled with panic and fear. It was going to be a very long night, not only for Blair, Sonny, and Jason, but for everyone else in town, who was either helping with the search, or waiting to hear anything at all.


	13. Chapter 13

As the weather worsened, the ride up to Llantano Mountain was getting worse for Dorian and the four cops. The rain was coming down hard and fast, so visibility was getting worse and worse by the second. Plus, with the thunder and lightning, power lines and trees could come down within moments. Still, Dorian was determined to rescue her niece by sunrise, and Dorian usually got her way no matter what. As a result, the five drove on.

The group got to the base of Llantano Mountain about an hour and a half after they left La Boulaie. Once they got to the mountain, they saw that it would not be an easy trek up. Normally, one can take a car up, but this would not be possible tonight.

Dante, who was driving, saw the sight of mud and said, "I don't think we're going to be able to drive up, guys."

"Why not?" asked Dorian, who sounded a bit annoyed.

"Mudslide," said Dante, "The car could potentially get stuck, and we would be in trouble. We're going to have to go up by foot."

"Okay. If that's what it takes to get to Blair, then so be it," said Brody. He then said to John, "Call the department and tell them we're at the mountain, and that we may have a lead on where Blair is."

"Sure. I'll call for backup too," replied John.

John called the Llanview police department and asked for backup. It wasn't that they necessarily needed more cops, but more cars to get Sonny, Jason, and Blair back into town once they were found.

After John called for backup, the five stepped out of the car and into about an inch of mud. Right then, they knew that it would be a very long hike up the mountain. The group hiked on, knowing that the most important thing at that point was making sure Blair was safe.

The hike up the mountain proved to be very difficult. The mud was deeper in some spots than others, particularly in the flat parts. The slopes had mud sliding down as fast as the rain was coming, so everyone had to use extreme caution when going up the mountain.

Lucky was started to slip and said, "Guys, I think that we should find some long sticks or something and use them as hiking poles. They may not last too long, but they should get us up to the top at least."

"Good idea," replied Dorian, whose boots were completely ruined already, and they had just started their hike up.

After getting some sticks to use as hiking poles, the five hiked on. During the day in ideal weather, this mountain was hard to climb. In the middle of the night in a thunderstorm, with mud sliding down everywhere, it was almost impossible.

Lucky's idea about the hiking poles didn't last too long. They were getting stuck, and as the five tried to pull them up, they broke. The group hiked on, slipping and sliding the whole way.

At one point, Dante slipped and fell over Brody, covering him in mud.

Brody, like the other four, was tired and cranky at this point. However, after Dante tripped over him, he just lost his cool, and smashed a good chunk of mud all over Dante.

Dante got really angry after Brody smashed mud at him and yelled, "What was that for?"

"You tripped and got mud all over me! Besides, if it wasn't for you and Lucky not being as on top of Sonny as you said you were, then Blair would have never gotten kidnapped, and we wouldn't be up here!!" yelled Brody.

This just led to the four cops all losing control , throwing mud, and yelling all sorts of horrible things at each other. This did nothing but waste time and get all of them covered in mud.

Dorian got mad at the sight of this and yelled, "Enough's enough!! We can't change what happened, since apparently Sonny is always one step ahead of the game. Brody, Dante tripped on you by accident. It's not his fault that the mud is making it so slippery and hard to walk. There's no reason for all of you to be fighting like five year olds right now! So unless you want anything to happen to Blair, I suggest you grow up and keep going up this mountain!"

The four felt horrible at their actions. Dorian was right, and they realized that while they couldn't change what happened earlier, they just had to hike on and rescue Blair from Sonny and Jason.

At this point, the thunder and lightning had stopped. Rain was still falling, but it had decreased considerably. It took some time, but the five had eventually got to the top of the mountain. It was before sunrise, but they never knew what Sonny would do, and just hoped it wasn't too late.


	14. Chapter 14

After getting closer to the fort, the five not only heard noise, but saw light coming from inside. Now they were sure that this was exactly where Blair was being held hostage by Sonny and Jason. They were as quiet as mice when they were waling around the fort, especially since the four cops did not want Sonny and Jason to know they were there with Dorian, at least not immediately.

After they found the front door, John busted it open. Sure enough, the five found Blair tied up, but screaming her head off like she usually was. While Brody ran over to Blair to untie her, Sonny came up to him and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Rescuing your hostage," replied Brody, "I'm Officer Brody Lovett of the Llanview Police Department, and this is Officer John McBain."

"Not so fast, boys," said Sonny, "Where's the $50,000 that we asked for in the note?"

Just as Sonny was asking for the money, the two other Llanview cops had arrived to the fort. Sonny and Jason both knew that they got caught for what they did this time, and there was no way around it.

Brody was able to untie Blair, and she was free from the control of the crazy mobsters. She immediately ran to Dorian, and the two hugged, happy to see each other. It didn't matter that Dorian was covered in mud, since both were so happy just to see each other.

Meanwhile, Brody and John were placing Sonny and Jason in handcuffs and reading them their rights. Dante and Lucky were happy to know that this was one crime that Sonny and Jason were not able to get away with, especially since they got away with so much in Port Charles.

As everyone was leaving, Blair asked Dante and Lucky, "Who are you?"

Dante replied, "I'm Dante Falconeri, and this is Lucky Spencer. We're cops from Port Charles, New York, the town where Sonny and Jason live now."

Lucky then added, "We came down here because we had a feeling Sonny was up to something involving your family."

"You were right," replied Blair, "Well, I can't thank you enough, Dante and Lucky. I'm sure my aunt feels the same way."

"You're right, my dear," said Dorian, "Thank you both for coming down here and helping John and Brody. Let's get home now that everyone's safe and sound, though covered in mud."

That's exactly what they all did. Everyone was glad that Blair was safe, and just wanted to get back to town and see what would happen to Sonny and Jason.


	15. Chapter 15

Once everyone got back to town, Sonny and Jason were immediately sent to the Llanview prison for at least 24 hours while everyone decided what would be the best puishment for them. Everyone had different ideas, some really lenient, others extremely harsh.

Nora Buchanan, who was the district attourney, immediately wanted them sent to Statesville, since kidanpping and holding a person hostage were both very big crimes. However, it was Tea who had the most logical idea. She suggested that Sonny and Jason say in Llanview's prison until the following Monday, to have their time served. Tea then went to say that there should be an order keeping Sonny and Jason from ever entering Llanview ever again.

Sure enough, Tea's idea was the one that actually happened. The papers were drawn up, and an order was placed against Sonny and Jason that prohibited them from ever entering Llanview again.

Sonny and Jason got this order as they were being released and were warned that there was the possibility that they could be punished even more when they got back to Port Charles, like not being allowed to leave the state of New York for quite some time.

Dante and Lucky arrived at the Llanview police station to personally take Sonny and Jason back to Port Charles, but not before saying goodbye to Bo, Brody, and John.

"Thank you for everything, you two," said Bo to Dante and Lucky.

"You're welcome," said Dante, "Just glad we were able to help, even though it took some time."

"If you're ever in Port Charles, come on by the police station and visit," said Lucky.

"Will do. Don't forget to keep in touch, guys," said Brody.

With those words, Dante and Lucky left to take Sonny and Jason back to Port Charles, never to return to Llanview again.


	16. Chapter 16

**If Dorian learned one thing from the events over the past week, it was that she needed more security at La Boulaie. She hired more guards and had cameras monitoring the doors installed. Even though she was now mayor of Llanview, the most important thing in her life was making sure her girls were safe.**

"**This has been a crazy few days, Aunt Dorian," said Blair.**

"**I know. I was so scared the other night, when those mobsters took you," said Dorian, "I learned that keeping everyone safe is important, especially my girls."**

"**Yes, it is. I'm just glad that I got out of that mess in one piece," said Blair.**

"**Me too," said Dorian, giving Blair a hug, "I'll never let anything happen to my girls, or the town of Llanview, for that matter, ever again."**

**Dorian was true to her word. As she settled into her role as mayor of Llanview, she would work with Bo to strengthen the police force and helped make sure that security was as tight as possible around town. It took a personal experience to teach her a lesson, but it helped her make Llanview safer than ever to make sure the events the night of her inaugural dinner would never happen again.**

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading this fic!! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it!!**


End file.
